What Lies Ahead
by The Queen in Black Veil
Summary: One person is enough to bring change but not always change the overall outcome or in which Clem wasn't the only one Lee found hiding in the treehouse and it still doesn't mean they'll all come out of this alive.
1. Three's A Crowd

_Three's A Crowd_

From where she sat on the old truck, smoking a cigarette, Ana had a good view of the Travelier Motel's parking lot and the group milling about.

Lilly had taken it up to herself to gather all the corpses into a pile and while a part of her felt guilty that they were leaving it up to the older woman to do the clean-up, Ana was glad not to have to touch them. Clem, despite her urging to sit with her and leave Lilly to her task, had taken to staring forlornly at the bodies the older woman piled up. Since Lilly hadn't protested and Lee had merely shaken his head as if telling her to give the young girl her space, Ana left her to it. She had needed a breather anyway, a moment to gather her thoughts and reflect on the last days.

It had been a long day, too goddamn long if she was honest. She kept needing to remind herself that only earlier today they had been at Hershel's farm and Shawn had...or was it already yesterday?

Kenny and Katjaa stood by their truck quietly talking while Duck seemed to be anxiously waiting for Clem by the looks he kept sending her. It was nice that he respected her need for some time alone despite obviously wanting to talk with her.

The slight static of the radio as the announcer delivered more devastating news only added to the dark feeling hanging over everyone like a shroud. Glenn seemed shaken, going by the way he clutched the open door of his delivery car, head bowed and paying close attention to the radio.

Even Lee was miles and miles away as he looked at a torn paper with a bittersweet expression, before he folded it in four and tucked it in his back pocket. His dark eyes flashed upwards to her face and she gave him a smile that he reciprocated. Suddenly the sound of a weapon going off in the distance and the pained shrill of a woman had them all pause and look in the direction it was coming from. When nothing else fallowed the group resumed their activities, letting out the collective breath they'd all been holding.

Lee gave her a small nod as he moved to Glenn and Ana turned her head left where the new couple was happily chatting. Carley seemed content as she rummaged through some boxes, Doug next to her fiddling with his laptop, but they were both doing a half-hearted job as they kept looking up at one another and smiling stupidly.

The last few moments at the pharmacy, when Carley had been grabbed, her gun out of ammo and the boarded window Doug had been trying to keep shut nearly gave out, had been…horrible and nerve-wrecking.

Ana was ashamed to admit that she froze in that moment. Had it not been for Lee shoving her towards Carley's purse, while he'd run to help Doug… she didn't want to think what would have happened. It was bad enough that she'd nearly tripped face-first and barely caught herself at the last moment on the counter. The rumble of an engine roused her from her reverie and she looked back at Lee as Glenn's car pulled out of the parking lot. Where was he going?

Lee turned towards her with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Where's Glenn of to?" she asked taking a drag out of her cigarette and fiddling with the hem of her black tee, before smoothing the flannel pajama pants tucked into cowboy boots cutesy of Shawn. To say the apocalypse had caught her unprepared was an understatement.

"Atlanta. He's got friends there, so he had to take his chance and find them."

"Atlanta? Where we came from?" Ana's tone was incredulous "Isn't that dangerous?"

"We were in the suburbs and the city was farther away, so who knows? Maybe it's better."

"Maybe." Ana said skeptically, her eyes searching the dark highway where she'd last seen Glenn's car

Lee squeezed her shoulder affectionately and went to check up on Kenny, leaving her alone with her cigarette and thoughts. Maybe Lee was right and maybe things would get better, maybe she was being too pessimistic…_her aunt's snarling face snapped towards her, eyes white but oddly enough focused in their blinding hunger, blood and chunks of flesh dribbling down her chin as she moved from the sprawled figure on the carpet. Ana's eyes move to the silent form whose guts are spilled open and over the tiny, familiar waist and the sight that greets her is too horrifying for her to comprehend. Her little sister, Dani's lifeless body…Someone screams and Ana belatedly realizes that she's the one as her aunt lurches forward…_

The sting of heated ash as it falls down her fingers brings Ana back to reality and she flings the finished cigarette on the ground before crushing it with her foot. Rubbing her fingers to relieve some of the pain, she takes deep breaths, feeling her eyes swell with tears she stubbornly tries keeping at bay. It's been a long day, too long in fact.

Ever since she'd taken refuge in Clem's treehouse to escape her frenzied aunt _(who wasn't really her aunt but a mockery of the kind, bright woman that had welcomed her and Dani over the summer)_ and found the little girl there, Ana felt like she'd been on a roller-coaster — one hellish, terrifying ride that seemed at times never ending.

Without the radio the only voice that could be heard in the parking lot was Duck's as he regaled Clem about the latest adventures he'd read, something that sounded like a mecha manga as far as she could understand. Not that Katjaa would've let him read mecha manga. The thought was enough to put a smile back on her face and Ana decided to see how Clem and her quacking friend were doing, if nothing else than just to stop being alone with her thoughts.

She passed Lee as he wrapped his conversation with Carley and Doug, who both smiled gratefully at her as she passed them. Ana flushed and ducked her head, but waved a greeting in their direction as she stopped short of Clem.

"Hello you two, what'cha doing?" she butted in Duck's one-sided conversation, leaning against the car

"Oh man I was telling Clem everything about Super Dinosaur. Have you ever read it? It's like about this super-smart kid who's my age and his best friend's a talking dinosaur, a T-rex who uses his tiny hands to control these huge arms that he wears and…" Duck stopped suddenly his face crunching and sneezed once, then again.

"You cold Duck?" she asked steering the boy towards his mother as Lee moved next to them and squatted before Clem, who looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Nah, I don't think so. But I'm kinda tired and hungry and thirsty." He sniffled rubbing his skinny arms over his face and smearing snoot on his cheek

"Duck," Katjaa, who had been watching their approach, snapped angrily and took out a handkerchief to scrub clean the messy cheek before ordering the boy to blow his nose "Honestly what am I going to do with you? And what does poor Ana think of you now, hmm?"

"Boys will be boys, right?" Ana asked ruffling Duck's buzz cut much to his protests "Hey it's not much hair, so it's not like I'm ruining it."

Katjaa looked on, clearly amused, as Duck pouted and crossed his arms "M'going back to Clementine."

Duck didn't stay sullen for long. As soon as he reached Clem he resumed his narration of the adventures of Derek Dynamo and SD to a very bored audience. Hearing the older woman sigh, Ana turned her head back to Katjaa who looked both sad and happy at her son.

"How are you Katjaa?"

"Tired, it's been…I'm tired after everything that happened back at the pharmacy, but I'm also very relieved that all of us got away."

"I know what you mean. Have you and Kenny talked what you're going to do now?"

"He said he'll talk with Lee first, but we're probably going to stay here until things get better and then return home. You know I actually didn't really want to visit my sister?" at Ana's surprised face Katjaa continued "We've never really gotten along since our parents divorce and me marrying Kenny, only made things worse between us. Kenny knows that she doesn't like him, but he still stubbornly insists on visiting her because she's my sister and he tells me I'm worth that effort…I'm sorry, here I am running my mouth of and you probably just want to get going."

Before she could assure Katjaa that she was alright with talking about this the lampposts started going off one by one until there was nothing but complete darkness. Clem barreled into Ana, clutching her shirt in her tiny hands and nearly tripping her into Katjaa. Thankfully the older woman had reacted faster, placing both hands on Ana's shoulders and helping support her weight.

"Alright there?"

"Yes, thank you. Clem is everything alright?"

"Mom?"

"What the fuck's going on here?" Larry screeched as he stomped past them, nearly toppling Duck who had yet to get his bearings in the dark. Catching him by the shoulder the older man marched him to his mother before setting off to find his daughter "Lilly, the fuck is happening?"

"Keep your voice down dad! The power just went off."

"Goddman it!"

Flicking the cheap, plastic lighter on and casting some light in the otherwise dark parking lot Ana looked at Clem, who'd buried her face in her side. Duck too scrambled for his mother's hand as he peered around fearfully.

"It's okay, Clem. It's okay." Ana shushed Clem, rubbing her back in what she hoped was a soothing manner

"Everyone alright here?" Carley asked as she and Doug moved nearer, holding hands. They too seemed a bit spooked out as they waited for the other four people in their group to draw closer. Kenny moved to his wife and son, while Lee stepped next to Ana and Clem.

"We're fine. What do you think happened for the lights to suddenly go out like that?"

Nobody spoke immediately after Katjaa's question all too aware that they might have thought themselves safe too soon.

"How long do we have until morning?" Kenny asked and after some squinting at his watch Lee shook his head

"It's not even two, still a long way to go."

"We could build a fire?" Ana proposal sounded more like a question

"We won't have much visibility and if walkers were to give us the jump we might not see them coming." Lilly mused staring around

"We can't stay in the dark either. It'll be like walking blind, some visibility is better than none." was Kenny's snapped reply as he shot Lilly a glare that she was all too glad to reciprocate. Thankfully Lee stepped in before things could escalate.

"We could use the RV and Kenny's truck as walls and build the fire between those two. At least have our back covered if nothing else and we can even rest in turns. Two people could keep watch and before morning we'll switch so that this way we'll at least be rested somewhat."

Once the planned was hashed, it didn't take long to find a few loose boards and cardboard boxes that they could use as fuel. Larry even pulled Kenny aside and went to one of the nearby rooms with Ana's borrowed lighter and took out a couch for the kids and Katjaa. Lilly who had insisted they check every room and car in the motel before they got comfy, had gone inside the RV and came out with six folding chairs. Seeing this, Carley had taken to helping her unload and unfold them in a circle around the fire. Not one to stand around while others worked Lee had gone with Doug to try and pry more boards off a nearby window. In other circumstances the out of the blue campfire might have been quite the exciting affair.

Ana and Katjaa took the seats at the end of the couch, encouraging Duck and Clem to put their heads on their laps, stretch out and try to sleep while everyone around them picked a chair. Lee took the one closest to Clem and Ana, unfolding his long legs with a sigh and practically sinking in it. It was very clear that he was exhausted. Clem reached out and took his fingers in her tiny hand, holding tightly onto them.

What the next days would bring, Ana couldn't even begin to wonder about.

It was in this manner that their first night passed.

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I don't own The Walking Dead, all I have is my OC, Ana and whoever she might or might not mention.

_Author's Note:_ So hello there and welcome to my story in this fandom! Yay for me! Anyway English isn't my first language, so if you spot any kind of mistakes I'm apologizing in advance. I'm also not American but I'll try to keep my facts straight. I'll try to look it up first before posting anything that someone would find terribly embarrassing or worthy of a face-desk. I know how it feels. Trust me, you do not want to go on the Hellsing fandom as a Romanian and read a story where Alucard speaks Romanian like my dad speaks English: something like "Like I You" or "Dear uhh you", that's exactly how it is. Yeah…So what else did I want to say?Oh, right. I'm not gonna re-write the first episode because it'll be annoying and pointless, neither am I going to jump right away into the second. There's like three months that I have to go over, bonding between characters, Mark's appearance and romance floating in the air. For all you CarLee fans out there, hold your horses. That she's now with Doug doesn't mean she won't be with Lee at all.

The main pairings are as follows: Carley/Doug (for now), Lee/Lilly (maybe? Unsure about this one), Carley/Lee (eventually, like all good things in life it comes with a healthy dose of patience and perseverance), Kenny/Katjaa (duh), Ben/OC (one-sided on his part). My story will have romance, however I'm not pairing my OC with anyone, not even Mark, because this story's focus is mostly character growth and development. Don't ask, she might end up a Mary-Sue or a Plain Jane, hopefully I won't go overboard with one or the other… this note's getting freakishly long. :))))

Yeah, to wrap it up the story will end with Season 1 of Telltale's The Walking Dead and after it's done I might consider doing a sequel and blending the game universe before Omid's death with the tv show universe during season 4.

Also I'll be killing people, not right away, but I will, so don't expect the entire group to come out of this alive only because Ana's there.

P.S. I will update my Hunger Games fic, eventually. The plot's already written and I know where I want it to end, however…I've hit a block. I don't know exactly how to write the next part. Oh, well. I'll think on that.

P.P.S. Hope you'll enjoy this.


	2. A New Morning

_A New Morning_

It was the annoying chirping of birds that woke her up, happily flitting through the trees as the sky lightened from inky to pinkish-rose and light blue. At nineteen Ana had already gotten in the habit to sleep during the day and stay up all night either chatting on the phone with her best friend or out at pubs with the younger girl and their friends so it didn't take much for her muddled mind to realize that it was an ungodly hour to be up and about. On a normal night she'd be going to bed, not waking up. Her eyes shifted from the sky to the figures huddled around a burnt mark wondering who they were and what exactly she was doing outside instead of her bed before the past days rushed in.

Her eyes stung and her vision blurred as she swallowed, frantically wiping away the tears she couldn't hold back anymore. She didn't need to start the day with a major breakdown before the group. Ana's shaky breathing alerted the rest of the group, or at least those awake, which was everyone except Katjaa, Duck and Clem. Folding chair apparently made for poor beds.

"Sorry, i-it's just…" she began only to bit her lips as her chest heaved with the effort of holding back a sob. She wanted to get up and hide until she felt ready to face the world, instead of bawling her eyes in front of a group of people she hardly knew, but Ana didn't want to disturb the little girl peacefully asleep on her lap.

Strangely enough it was Larry who spoke before everyone else "It was a shitty day and it'll only get shittier, just get a hold of yourself. We've all been through hell girl."

Kenny and Carley shot the older man disgusted looks at the callous manner he spoke, while Doug looked entirely uncomfortable next to his girlfriend. Lee merely rested his hand over her knee in a comforting gesture and Lilly kept watching their surroundings not even bothering to look at her past the passing glance earlier. Ana found the latter's lack of concern exactly what she needed.

"Yessir." Ana mumbled scrubbing her face and taking deep breaths than small ones and repeating. It worked with water and getting rid of hiccups, it had to work getting her under control.

"You okay, hon?" Lee asked

"I'm better."

A lot calmer than when she'd woken up, Ana was finally able to acknowledge the hunger pangs that felt like someone had glued her stomach to her back "So what's for breakfast?"

"There was a vending machine in the lobby, I think, but it had a padlock on." Lilly answered

"Better than nothing, I guess. Can't we break it? That or the window?" Kenny frowned, moving his hat off and rubbing his forehead "We could use Lee's axe to cut the padlock. Mind if I take that for a bit and see about getting us food?" he asked pointing at Lee's weapon

"Sure."

"I'll come help you carry that stuff." Doug yawn nearly split his face in half as he stood and made to move only to be stopped by Carley's voice

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Turning around with a clueless look he stared down as Carley raised one eyebrow "My morning kiss?"

"…Do you really want to kiss when we haven't washed our mouths?"

Ana cracked a smile as Carley pecked Doug on the lips "You do know a kiss can be close-mouthed too, right?"

"Alright, people, alright. Enough with the mushiness, it's to goddamn early for me. Let's see about getting our breakfast, Doug."

As they waited for Kenny and Doug, Lilly started talking with Lee about trying to make the motel more secure. The two of them bounced ideas back and agreed to move the cars to make a wall between them and the highway.

"That's not good at all." Larry had been paying attention but hadn't said a word until then "If we fucking need to make a quick escape then what? We'll be fucked without the cars to get out quickly. And those fucking things could just as easily get in through the gaps, some of them are missing below the pants and still fucking moving, what then? No. We need a wall, a good one."

"That means wood, Larry. A lot of wood we don't have." was Lee's response as he looked past Kenny's truck at the gaps they'd have to cover to secure the parking lot "And chopping trees is noisy work."

"Not if we strip the rooms of anything we can use." Lilly looked behind her at a boarded room "We only need a couple of rooms for all of us, the rest, well we could strip to nothing and use them to build the fence."

"That's pretty smart." Lee nodded, his lips turning upwards

Smiling, Ana realized, changed Lilly's face entirely. She didn't look as severe and intimidating, but softer, pretty "Are you saying I'm not usually?"

"Hey, we just meet yesterday..."

Larry scowled darkly butting in their conversation "Enough flirting with my daughter, you fucking negro!"

"Dad!" Lilly cried, her smile melting away

Carley who had been steadily nodding off, her chin falling to her chest, wiped her head up to stare at Larry. Even Ana was shocked beyond words. Larry's attitude was completely uncalled for. It was then that Kenny and Doug made their appearance. Since the vending machine had still had a lot of food and drinks they had used their shirts to get enough for the entire group.

"There's still some left there, we should think about keeping the bottled water for later as well as the things we can't eat right away..." Kenny trailed off looking around "What's up? What'd we miss?"

Lee who was still staring at Larry with an annoyed and disgusted look merely shook his head, deciding to take the higher ground, yet again "Nothing of importance. What did you two get?"

By his raised eyebrow, Kenny was clearly unconvinced that there had been nothing, but decided to let it slide. "We'll we've got a couple of sandwiches, three Cokes for the kids," Ana interrupted Kenny.

"I'm nineteen, not a kid."

"Kid, for me you're still a kid. We also got a couple water bottles, some Twix bars and Cheetos."

"And granola bars." Doug finished as they both dumped the contents on Kenny's unused chair "So how do we split this up?"

Ana groaned and let her head fall back "I want an omelet with salad and my morning espresso."

"Hear, hear." Carley all but agreed as Kenny, Lilly and Lee began hashing out who got what. Ana was starting to see a pattern there.

"Do you think we could try to find some instant coffee?"

"Mhmm, that'd be lovely…" Katjaa's voice sounded muffled and husky as she blinked turning her head to look around "Good morning."

After greeting Katjaa the three of them got discussing about the possibility of there being any kind of coffee left around and trying to find some if there was, before breaking off as Lilly distributed each party their share of food. All four 'families' got a bag of Cheetos, two sandwiches, half a Twix bar, three granola bars and one water bottle with a warning from Lilly to save some for lunch as they might not have food to eat otherwise. The remaining Cokes were given to Ana, Duck and Clem without protest.

"Should we wake Clem?" Ana asked Lee as he sat down with their food in his lap

"I think so, if she's still tired after, she can always go back to sleep."

After waking the younger girl and Duck, everyone tucked in. Lee asked her if it was alright that they give an entire sandwich to Clem and she and him share to which Ana agreed. They also let her have the Twix bar, but decided against opening the Cheetos and granola bars for now. Lilly was right after all. Kenny and Katjaa had also fallowed their example, while Carley and Doug had chosen instead to eat each one granola bar and share the Cheetos, leaving the sandwiches for later.

"Now what?" Kenny asked

"Now we get to work."

Soon enough everyone was given chores. Katjaa, Carley and Ana would search each room for clothes and other necessities they thought everyone might need, while Kenny, Doug and Lee would start taking out anything that looked like it could be used to build the wall. Larry was going to see about moving the corpses out of the parking lot and Lilly was going to keep watch on the RV.

Duck and Clem had also been tasked with bringing back whatever food was left in the vending machine, knowing that it wouldn't be a taxing job and that it would also help keep them out of trouble while everyone worked. For a while at least.

"Also pick a room where you'll be staying from now on and let the others know." Lilly finished. Seeing as no one complained, they all set off to work.

"So how do we go about this?" Ana asked as she and Katjaa watched the two children scamper off to do their own assignment. Carley was looking around with a small frown.

"We should take it from the far left and make our way to the middle than the right."

"For now let's do just the main floor and see about the top floor later." Katjaa readily agreed

"How about we first pick a room first so that we know which ones we don't need to strip and which to leave alone." Kenny drawled sarcastically swinging his arm around his wife's shoulders and kissing her cheek

"You were saying about mushiness, Kenny?"

The fisherman looked up at Carley, his ears and neck reddening "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Stop dilly-dallying already and fucking get to work!" grumbled Larry as he walked past them, much to Kenny's annoyance

"Son of a…"

"Kenny! Let's just get to work, alright?" Katjaa soothed rubbing her husband's back "Come on girls."

"Yes ma'am" Ana mock-saluted much to Katjaa and Kenny's amusement "Hey Lee, how do we go about rooming?"

Despite knowing the man for less than two days and having heard Carley's accusations back at the pharmacy that he was a convicted murderer, a part of Ana couldn't help but look to him for guidance. Sure she had been unsure after finding out about his less than stellar past but Lee had been truthful with both Clem and her. And what he hadn't been able to say because of Clem presence, he had insinuated. Maybe in different circumstances, in a different time and place Ana would've been weary around him.

Today she trusted him. She knew she had started trusting him from the very moment she'd heard him shouting in Larry's face that he had two girls he had to protect and take care of. Lee saving them from the bathroom walker had only sealed the deal as far as she was concerned.

"I think I saw a room with two beds on the second floor."

"Sounds fine by me, but will Clem be alright sleeping with one of us in the same bed?"

"We could always move a couch there." Lee mused and turned to look at the second floor, only for his face to grow pensive and sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm, ah…nothing I just remembered someone. There's a woman among the walker, you saw her, right?" Ana nodded unsurely "She's the reason we had to go out for Glenn. She was holed up in that room and Glenn tried to get her to come back with him. She refused because she had been bitten and tried to tell him, but Glenn misheard and well…anyway she asked for Carley's gun when we reached her and I gave it to her."

"You did the right thing." Ana assured him finally knowing where the conversation was going but Lee seemed unsure.

"I hope so. You do what you think its best when faced with a situation, but looking back I wonder if that was all I could do, if there really wasn't another way," he sighed mournfully "I'll see if Clem's alright staying with both of us."

"You finished, Ana?" Carley asked as she and Katjaa walked to the first room on the left building

"Yeah, coming."

The motel was a squat building with faded yellow-painted walls and light blue door and window sills. It had a homey feeling to it and Ana supposed that before shit hit the fan it had been a nice enough place to stay for a night or two. The first room they searched didn't really amount to much, but the second had one suitcase full of clothes. They flitted from room to room for the next hours joined by Duck and Clem who had already finished their job.

Much later after calling it a day everyone was both surprised and dismayed at their progress. While the women had managed to clean the motel of essential, the guys had barely gotten anything done.

"Who knew building a wall was such a pain in the ass?" Kenny asked Lee as they all settled in around the make-shift campfire. Until the wall was in a better state they'd all decided to sleep outdoors, next to one another. Some of them would still not be getting any eye-shut tonight, but it was better than finding their yard full of walkers in the morning and knowing they could do jack in their rooms.

Katjaa placed a pot of water over the circular grill Kenny found. The day's greatest discovery had been achieved by Duck, who had stumbled by accident on a small tin of instant coffee, and while everyone's spirits rose up a notch they were also aware of how little food they actually had. Dinner had been a meager affair of peanuts and Cheetos, which hadn't really helped settle their hunger.

At soon as the water was boiling, Katjaa poured each a cup in glasses or mugs, the few they'd been able to find so that everyone, except Clem and Duck, could drink some. A couple of stirs later Ana was back on the couch with Clem, the proud possessor of a glass of coffee. The smaller girl was eyeing the glass curiously watching it fog as steam rose from its murky depths.

"Does it taste good?"

"Well, it's something of an acquired taste…" seeing that Clem was clearly confused, Ana looked at Lee for a better explanation

"It takes some getting used to the taste, Clem. Coffee isn't something anyone likes at first, sometimes people don't even touch it if they don't add sugar or milk to it."

"Oh, okay. Can I try some?"

Lee was clearly surprised by the request but gave her the mug readily enough "Just be mindful of your tongue, it's hot."

They both watched Clem sniff the mug's contents and wrinkle her nose before she took a small sip. Her face scrunched up as she shoved the mug back at Lee "It's sour and bitter, how can you drink that?"

"Like I said, takes some getting used to."

"Eww, I don't ever wanna get used to that."

Lee didn't hide his smile as he inhaled the slightly nutty aroma and drank some. It wasn't the best coffee he'd had, but it did its job.

"Oh man, I wish we could eat some s'mores." Duck sighed, leaning against his mother who put her free arm around him

"Me too." agreed Clem just as sad

"Yeah, about that. What exactly are s'mores?"

The entire group shot Ana incredulous looks "Hey, I'm not American. We don't do s'mores back home."

Ana was soon introduced to the many wonders of s'mores by two overexcited kids while the adults snickered at their vivid description. Lee and Kenny struck up a conversation about the few camping trips they'd been on, while Katjaa and Doug talked about the latter's time in Belgium with Carley paying close attention and asking questions now and then but mostly letting those two chat. Even Larry seemed to have mellowed down a little, enjoying his mug of coffee and the company of his daughter.

Ana couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

_Disclaimer: _I don't own The Walking Dead, just my OC.

_Author's Note: _Not a lot going on in this chapter, mostly people getting to know each other better and starting working on making the motel safer. The next chapter will pick up its pace as we draw closer to Mark's apparition, I already have some ideas, but we'll see. Also just how excited are you about the next episode? Frankly, I can't wait to get my hands on it. I keep thinking just a few more hours, a few more hours... Yeah, I'm obsessed but to be fair I've also waited a lot for it, everyone has, so I want to see if all the waiting was justified.

Thanks you everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You're the best guys!


End file.
